Ice Queen
by paul124680
Summary: Calypso an orphan and a tramp living in the middle of New York gets caught up in something she didn't know she had or did she? Is what Loki says is true and what if this power leads her to someone or something she wants? My first fan-fic Hope you like it! M for chapters later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters in this story but oh how I wish I did!

Screams erupted from every possible place around me. There was smoke rising from cars. There was fire flickering from buildings. It was the makings of a horror movie. The aliens or stranger beings run through the streets killing and destroying everything in their path.

"I should do something," I murmured to myself. "I can help people."

An explosion blows me out of my thoughts and in to the present again. A man, wearing red, white and blue runs past me fighting the aliens whilst I see a suit of gold and red streaking past being followed by unidentified flying objected soon to be fried by him… an unidentified frying object…

'That's kind of funny" I chuckle to myself.

BOOM!

"Okay, okay I get it not the time to be making jokes" as I resume my sprinting from one car to the next being careful not to fall over bodies and debris but still not being able to stop myself from looking back past the almost brand knew Stark Tower.

The newly added portal in the sky was still spewing out aliens and giant worms… or were they snakes? They have a lot of teeth so them can't be worms can they… and I swear…

'Mortal! I would be wise to leave this area!'

Wait what? Shit. I had stopped running and now looked like an idiot who didn't know that they were in immediate danger. In which I was. I turned to see who had shouted at me and looked just in time to see him smash an alien in the face with his over sized hammer. He had long blonde hair that looked like it belonged to a woman and armour that mad him look like he had stepped out of a… a… comic book? Anyways I thought it would be wise. As he said, to follow him advice and so I ran again.

Most of the men and women in the area had disappeared by now. Either they had gone inside hoping to find a save haven there, died or gotten behind the police perimeter down the street from where I was… the perimeter…

You could probably hear the cogs in my head turning. THE PERIMETER! Run towards the perimeter I told myself best place, it's the best place to go right now I told myself.

"Please"

Great, what now? I stop running and look around for anyone standing who could have said that. I spotted here. Only problem was, she wasn't standing.

"Please" she said again.

I walked towards the pleading woman on the floor. She was pretty from the waste up. Her long blonde hair was sprawled out around her head like a halo and she had dark brown eyes. Her face though was twisted in agony and it wasn't hard to see why.

One of her legs was missing and only about two thirds of the other remained. I had never been afraid of blood but this nearly made me throw up so I had to stare at her face instead.

"Please take him," the woman's whispers getting quieter every time she spoke.

I then noticed a bundle being shielded by her. Out of harms way. She let it go and pushed it towards me. Picking it up I saw who 'he' was.

A baby boy sleeping (When I look back on this day I will never work out how he was still asleep at this moment).

"Please take him to safety. He's all I have and all I love." The woman whispered.

Astounded there was only one thing I could think to ask her.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Harvey. After the man I loved." She smiled but still it leaked her pain.

"Harvey" I repeat. "What a lovely name. I will do all I can to get him somewhere safe". I knew there and then that there was no point in telling the woman she would be okay because I could tell that she wasn't stupid.

"Thank you… thank you… tha…"

The woman was dead and all of a sudden I felt angry. This wasn't our war but it affected us and why should we pay for it.

I had to get the boy to behind the line of police.

Run. And so I did.

There where more explosions around me and buildings collapsing. There was a shadow passing over me and I look up.

SHIT A FUCKING GIANT WORM! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

I run fast but then the worm turns into the building next to it. It goes through the windows and straight though the other side of it and the building starts to collapse. On me.

"" I repeat to myself.

The building falling closer and closer to me.

I won't make it I think.

There's no way.

All of a sudden an impulse stuck me. I stopped put Harvey down and looked straight at the building.

There was a power surging inside of me and I was seeing frost appear on the floor I was standing on.

I put my hands in front of my and ice poured out of them towards the building. The tower had stopped in its tracked. Suspended but the ice now created and it touching the floor. It looked like a magnificent ice sculpture.

The ice from my hands slowed and finally stopped. Harvey was safe.

All around me darkness was settling and concentrating.

I sighed and just before I passed out wondered, I still don't know if they were snakes or worms.

I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the Marvel characters in this fan-fiction!

"You have to admit though. She is rather good looking isn't she?"

"Tony. Shut. Up."

"What? I'm just saying!"

I heard this though a daze. Am conscious? Not quite sure I started to listen to the sounds around me, still not daring to open my eyes.

"I know you were just saying Tony but you can't do that. Commenting on young women like that is inappropriate."

"Wow… if you think that that is inappropriate than your are more behind the times than I thought Capicle. Most women like that kind of thing. You know. Telling them they look nice… or are you that much of a virgin still?"

"Tony!"

"Shut up guys I think she's waking up!"

I had indeed woken up and was now blinking my eyes furiously against the bright white light.

"Shit… what in the fuck happened?" I murmured now my eyes had gotten used to the light. "I feel fucked up in the head. Any explanations please?"

There were three of them in the room. A man with dark hair and equally dark eyes and a glowing blue light emitting from his chest stood over me. He wore a smirk on his face that didn't seem like it would ever go away.

The next one was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked at me concerned but at the same time shocked at my use of words. 'Cute' I thought.

The last was a man with dark curly hair but lighter eyes than the last brunette. He wore a loose fitting shirt and stretchy trousers. Although he looked harmless enough he also looked a little, well, intimidating. Like he could cause a lot of damage if he wanted… or maybe that was just me.

"Well sunshine I thought that you might like to answer the same question for us" Said the smirking man. "But where are my manners? I am Tony Stark of 'Stark Industries'." He bowed mockingly whilst taking my hand and kissing it.

"Ah, so you are the guy who thought I looked 'rather nice' as you put it. Well thank you and may I just say you're not bad yourself" I say trying not to smile stupidly when his smirk turned into a fully blown grin.

"Oh, I like her" He said. "See Cap? It wasn't inappropriate to say it. Your just behind the times still."

'Cap' as Tony had called him sighed and looked at me with eyes that said 'you have just given him something he can use on me for life you know that?'.

"Before Tony goes on another rant I should introduce myself as he has. I am Captain Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America… but that was a long time ago. Just call me Steve though." The blonde said to me.

"But everyone just calls him Cap or Capcicle." Tony intervened.

"Tony-"

"And I am Doctor Bruce Banner. I used to study Gamma radiation hoping to make super soldiers but ending up… well… that can be saved for later." Said the curly haired man who I was still a little weary of.

"And all of us are part of the Avengers!" Tony paused for effect.

"Who in the fuck are the Avengers?" I uttered after a few awkward moments.

"Oh yeah right! You have been out cold since your incident haven't you? You kinda missed a lot. Including the untimely demise of Stark Tower," Tony sniffed.

"Yep a lot has happened since you were unconscious. How much do you remember?" The Captain asked.

"Um well there was fire, aliens, ice around me and um… Harvey… HARVEY! WHERE THE HELL IS HARVEY?"

All the men in the room looked at me confused and a little shocked at my outburst.

"Do you mean the little boy we found next to you?" Bruce asked delicately. To which I nodded furiously. "He has been taken into care but there are no details of his age and such… You know him?"

"Not really, just his mother when, well… dying asked me to take him to safety and when I couldn't because of the building falling… hold on…" I paused, trying to remember what happened right before I passed out.

I had been cold. Really cold.

"What happened right before I passed out?" I asked. I didn't know if I did what to know but from the looks on the faces I guessed that they were surprised I didn't know.

"You mean you don't remember the whole ice flames thing?" Banner asked.

"I remember it being cold but that's about it…"

"Well then," grinned the ever more gleeful Stark, "we have a lot to show you."

He picked up a very slim remote, almost invisible when you look at its side, and pressed a button. When he did this a screen slid up from the end of the bed I was in and flickered into life. Then using his phone he selected something and what I guessed he had selected appeared on the screen.

I was a video of a youngish looking girl with afroish hair and a mixed race complexion. She wore denim shorts and a Muse t-shirt. She was dirty, bloody and running along towards a line of policemen and women holding a bundle in her arms. A shocked expression filled her face when she looked up at a crumbling building.

Then something extraordinary happened. The girl stopped running put the bundle down and with steely determination on her face, turned to the building and closed her eyes.

Veins of blue appeared all over her body and travelled up to her eyes and hair. Then after the 'transformation' was completed she opened her eyes. Her eyes, which were now, blood red.

The Muse fan shot her arms forward towards the building and blue flames flowed out of them. The flames licked up the sides of the building and then instead of burning the building down, it was almost suspended in the air. The ice had formed a support for it and it was at least 50 meters tall.

The girl finished pouring the ice fire on the building and immediately looked exhausted by the strain. The veins dissipated and the red faded into their usual brown. The girl collapsed and men in suits and guns circled her. The tape then ended.

The girl. With afroish hair. Brown eyes. A fan of the band Muse. I took a deep breath and admitted it to myself.

The girl was me…

"Are you okay?" Steve asked looking worried again. "You look a little ill."

I didn't reply. I couldn't. My mouth had been frozen stiff… *sigh* still making inappropriate jokes at the wrong time.

"You really need some rest," the doctor said, "we will leave you to think about, well, what ever you want to think about in this time." He ushered everyone out of the room, ever Stark whose smirk had disappeared.

I lay down on the bed once more thinking about the video. It running through my mind over and over until I fell into a restless sleep.

Hey guys who read this. Yep well that's part 2 to a story I don't know how long will last…

I might just stop here because it's a little silly but I kinda enjoy righting about Calypso.

Funny thing though… I haven't mentioned her name really yet until now…


End file.
